Beautifully Cursed
by xxHisLittleBirdxx
Summary: He wants love. For centuries that's all he's wanted. But who in their right mind would love Slender Man. He's now long let all hope of love go. Until a young girl moves in the house at the end of the street. He tries to make her his victim, but can't. He doesn't understand it. He just watches her grow for the next ten years. Then one day he introduces himself to her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I love you." I whispered, the tears falling down my cheeks. "Please… you can't leave. I can't go back to what I had. You've changed me. I'm different. I'm not hurt anymore."

"Pen, we can't do this anymore. I love you but-" I cut him off, not caring about his reasoning. I kiss him. My salt tears streaming down my face, invading our kiss. This is real to me. He has changed me, Penelope Sanders into Penni Sanders. Not the girl who obsessed over mythical creatures to hide herself, but the girl who needed saving and still does. I'm finally me. And it's all his fault. His love helped me. And he damn sure isn't leaving me.


	2. Chapter 1: Troubles

_~Penni~_

I walk out my last class on Friday. Most seniors adore Fridays, I don't. Ever since my father's death when I was seven I've hated Fridays. They meant two whle days with just my mom, my twin sister, and her boyfriend.

Although ninety nine percent of the time I don't even talk to them. I've always been more of a loner. I honestly think they can't wait until I move out. Mom knows the day I turn eighteen I'm out. And she knows my sister isn't going anywhere until she's engaged. Or even married knowing her.

I sigh. Two months Penni, two months and you're out. I think to myself as my kind of friend Connor walks up. "Hey Pens."

"Hey Conner." I say. It's obvious the poor kid has a crush on me. Too bad the feelings aren't mutual.

"So, whatcha doing tomorrow?" He asks.

"Kathrynne and Jason are going to the movies and I'm being forced against my will, so yeah I guess I do have plans." I say, coming up with something. I know Jason and Kat are going to the moves but why the hell would my sister drag me with her? I stop walking as we approach my car.

"Oh well, see ya Monday Penni." He says leaving. Thank God..

I get in my car and drive home. The ten minute drive gives me peace and quiet. And after seven hours of hell and Conner flirting with me, I need it.

When I arrive home I don't bother going in the house I just grab my gym bag and I go out into the woods, one of my favorite places to think. Ok more like stalk. But I don't stalk humans. I stalk mythical creatures. And technically I look for them. Can that even be counted as stalking?

"Penni I swear you're the stupidest person on Earth. Trying to find things that aren't there. Get a new hobby." I mumble to myself as I walk to my favorite tree. It has a short branch so my-five-foot seventeen-year-old-self could easily climb up it. But today I don't climb it. I just sit on the low branch and turn on my iPod.

About an hour passes of me listening to Ed Sheeran on my iPod and watching until anything interesting happen, considering nothing interesting usually happens. I see a figure about ten feet away at least eight foot. He's dressed extremely nicely. A black suit with a blood red tie. But the faceless features catches my attention. Only a small shape of a nose without nostrils. Slender Man, only my least favorite myth. He catches my gaze. Oh fuck, I'm gonna die.

"P-please don't kill me." I whisper, even if I can't see his eyes I know he's looking dead at me, and that scares the living hell out of me.

_~Slender Man~_

I've been watching her for years. Ever since she was seven and moved into that house. Yes, it is extremely creepy, and yes I should go to Hell for it but I'm Slender Man. It isn't like anybody's going to be finding me that I don't want to find me.

Today she's sitting on the lowest branch on her tree. She's listening to her iPod and just looking out, waiting to see if anything happens. I do not ever let anything happen. Nobody else will even step into these woods, and if they do they regret it forever. But never her. This is her safe place.

I think after ten years of stalking her I should approach her. In exactly two months she'll be eighteen and why wait. The sooner she's away from that mother of hers, the better. She doesn't deserve what I'm at fault for.

I appear about ten feet in front of her, trying really hard not to scare her. Although when your me, that's rather difficult. It takes her a few seconds to notice me. Her eyes widen. Looking if I'm real or just a fragment of her imagination. Finally though she speaks.

"P-please don't kill me." She whispers. I gaze at her a moment longer.

"What makes you think I'll kill you Little Human?" I question her.

She rolls her eyes, sighing before speaking. "Your Slender Man, have you ever let a victim go?" She did have a good point, but I'm not about to let her win.

"No. But most of my meals aren't interesting." I retort. Oh she's going to be a very interesting little human

_~Penni~_

Damn. What could I say now? He had me. Why doesn't he just kill me? Wouldn't things be easier?

"Hmmm… and why am I interesting?" I question. Probably not the smartest thing to do in front of a creature that could kill me in a second, but what am I supposed to say to Slender Man?

"I don't know Little Bird, you just do."

"Cool. Now I'm gonna go home and ummm… hope I'm not crazy." I say getting my gym bag and heading back to my house. He appears right beside me.

"Soon again Little Bird. Soon." He says and he's gone. Just like that. Great. Now I'm probably crazy. _Welcome to Hell Penni, there's no turning back._ The voice in the back of my head says. And today I believed her.

* * *

**_Alright, this sucks, I KNOW! I swear I have like eieghteen chapters already written and they get soooo much better and more interesting. Thanks everyone who's reading this! I LOVE YOU! -Vannnah_**


	3. Chapter 2: Old Nightmares, New Scars

_The cold air chilled my lungs as I ran. The wind tangling my dark silky hair. My legs screaming in protest as I pushed my legs farther than I ever had seven years old. My mind lingered on the words he's left me with before the undefined figure got him as if he'd carved the simple command in stone._

_ "GO PENEOLPE! RUN! NOW!" He screamed. I watched behind a tree in horror as my father was attacked. All I could see of the attacker was his inhuman figure. _

_ I ran then, not wanting to face the monster that was killing my father. The one who saved me. With my just my mother, things would change. And not for the better. I would become nothing more than a worthless rag with her. _

_ I could feel him behind me after some time. I refused to turn around. Refused to face the truth. Refused to face my death. Refuse to face my person monster sent straight from the deepest pits of Hell. _

_ But then my legs collapsed. And at that point tomorrow was no longer a mystery. Tomorrow was a long lost dream._

I awake beaded in sweat. The dark room seeming darker than ever. The image of the old nightmare replaying in my head. I haven't had that dream in five years. The memory has faded. More of a blur of events than a memory. And with new scars, old ones cannot be resurfaced.

I turn over and look at my alarm clock. 5:12 on a Monday morning. Thank God. Finally, the seven hours needed to get away from my worst fears.

The weekend had gone by uneventful. Apart from the usual beatings from my mother everything was normal. I stayed locked in my room until it was time to cook, clean, or go to work. I am free to leave, with curfew, but I choose not to. People tend to annoy me.

I get up out of my bed and find my outfit for a Monday at school. I feel like getting all dressed up for hardly any reason. I grab my light blue dress out my closet and my favorite pair of white sandals. With only fifteen minutes to spare until I have to cook breakfast I finish my make-up and hair in record time and run downstairs, with my shoes still in hand.

I start the eggs and put on my shoes. Kathrynne and Jason walk downstairs, hand in hand ready for breakfast.

"Hey Pen, just FYI mom's in the shower. You night wanna start on the rest of breakfast." She says sitting at the neatly set table with her boyfriend, who apparently stayed the night. I nod and start on the toast and set the jam on the table. I take a plate out the cupboard and fill it with eggs and put a piece of toast on it. I set her breakfast on the table next to the jam, repeating the process for Jason and Kat's breakfast.

"Thanks Penni." Jason and Kat say eating their breakfast. I nod and pour me a glass of milk. Normally I don't have this much extra time until Mom's ready.

"Good morning, Kat and Jason." Mom says looking at them two sitting and eating breakfast. "Thank you, Penelope."

"You're welcome mother. Please enjoy breakfast but I must be off to school." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, one that she expected. "Goodbye mother, have a wonderful day at work." I finish and walk out to my car.

My mother does best to hide her abusive side, she got me nice things. I never have told a soul in return. I truthfully do love my mother, and know she only hits me because she blames me for my father's death. And if I'm to be honest, I blame myself.

I sigh to myself and turn on my favorite CD and drive to school. The same thing I do every Monday through Friday morning. The habit of things is nerve racking. Something interesting needs to happen.

Even though I've only been a senior for one and a half months, the habit of things seems blinding. I need something new, something better than what we're already living with. I can't stand this never ending circle, even more now after what happened Friday.

I force myself out of my thoughts as I pull into the school. I grab my bag and exit the car. Unlike usual Conner seems to not be stalking me this morning, already a nice turn of events. I walk into the school building and head straight to my locker, grabbing the books needed for science and honors English. I then go take first choice of seating in homeroom (also my Science class). I sit in the corner that no one else would go in.

The room is extremely quiet. I put in my earphones and open my notebook and begin writing to escape the same old reality.

_Slender Man. Is he reality or just another myth?_

_ I, Penelope Lynn Sanders, believe to have made a great discovery. On the day of September 25, 2012 I saw a creature that appeared to be the Slender Man. Not only did I see the "Slender Man", but it also spoke with me. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm not. But the following did happen. I will believe what I saw._

"Umm… sorry to disturb you but is this seat taken?" Surprised for a moment I look up. My breathe catches in my throat. He's beautiful.

"Uhh… no. Nobody ever sits there." I mumble. Closing my notebook and putting it in my bag as Mrs. Patten walks in.

"I'm sure you'd like some company right?"

"Umm… I'm kinda uh used to being a-alone." I say, my antisocalness kicking me in the ass.

"Well, not anymore. I'm Hunter." His smile is amazing. Bringing out his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm Penelope, but you can call me Penni… or whatever you wanna." I stare at my empty desk, why is his presence sending a tingling feeling in my stomach? Is it because he's new?

"Well Penni, I'm glad I'm your friend now. Nobody needs to be alone." _Friends?! I'm perfectly fine alone thank you very much! I'd rather be alone. I like being alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"M-me too." I spill out. Oh Lord, what have I done?

* * *

**_I promise this gets better! I know it's terrible and unedited! THANK YOU FOR READING & I LOVE YOU! -Vannahxx_**


End file.
